


With Power

by CIMHolmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Smart Harry Potter, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIMHolmes/pseuds/CIMHolmes
Summary: No there is NO DOUBT that Harry James Potter is INTELLIGENT.





	With Power

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaahhhh all  
It's yah gurl. Who died from 2016 to now. And was reborn. I will not make excuses but APOLOGIZE. Cause i know how uncommon my other work is. But i will try to finish it.
> 
> Thanks in advance for the kudos and the comments.

Harry ACCIDENTALLY, without a doubt, got a hold of his birth certificate. Which is weird. He's a freak (his relative's words) no one would— well, the paper looks weird. So that's within the motif of his freakishness. No there is NO DOUBT that Harry James Potter is INTELLIGENT. He is. But he has to hide that so he won't get in more trouble ("it's trouble enough that you're breathing boy") for outshining his scholarly troubled cousin.

So he finds it odd that his name is written differently. He grew, and growing mind you, writting HARRY JAMES POTTER. But by the looks of it, his name is written wrong. Small mistake but it is a mistake.

He got it in his small mind that he needs to straighten this out. His name is the only think he got from his dead parents. He needs to find a way to get to the registry office. But the paper is weird. (SEE, he is SMART) "WHAT ARE YOU—" he heard his aunt gasp like a dying donkey "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ?!"

It was a few days after that catostrophic incident that he got the chance to get thinks right. It's step by step process. Check his name properly and get out of that house. Yeah, good plan. ANYWAY, Harry got the copy again from his aunt when she kind of freaked out and crumpled the paper and threw it and later retrieved it from the bin. His Aunt kind of forgot about it because the latest gossip of Privet Drive got her distracted, apparently the daughter from number 2 got herself a nice husband—

Harry shook his head to dispel the information, NAME. right HIS NAME.

His first idea is to look for the registry office but he got lost (if not knowing where to begin is getting lost) he sighed and sat down by the table. He got a few minutes left before his relatives get back from visiting aunt Marge. He stared at his Birth certificate and sighed once more, then slumping on the table in defeat.

"That's one big sigh, kid"

Harry jumped from his seat, "i'm sorr— "Nah, kid. No harm done." The man said, waving his hand gesturing for him to sit back. Then his eyes settled on the paper on Harry's hand. He looked at Harry, one loooooooooooooooooooong stare before letting out a kind smile. "What you got there, kid?" He casually asked, turning his full body to Harry. This got Harry on defense mode, hands clenching on the paper hard.

The Dark man chuckled, "that's yours little man, you in essence. Mind, boy, soul," his smile got wider "and magic."

Harry stared, eyes widening and it got the man to laugh. Which got that hard stares from the librarian. "So what's troubling you?" And Harry couldn't help and explain what's wrong. The man looked contemplative, thinking deep and hard. "I suggest you keep it as is. A secret"

"But—

"Let me explain," the man raised a hand to plecate Harry. " wanna know why people would only have a nickname?" The man asked, and Harry knew that those kind of questions always got answers. So he waits instead of thinking about it himself. See, he got smarts. He knows that the man will answer his own question. The man chuckled and answered (HA!!) "to keep themselves from slavery. To keep the Faes from owning them—

"BUT THAT'S

"BE QUIET or LEAVE"

They cringe at the sound of the librarian's voice.

"But fairies don't exist!" Harry hissed. "MAGIC doesn't exist," he further explain. The man stared at Harry carefully, before rebutting "still, names have power kid. It will put you in great danger. Just knowing your name is enough to get you in trouble."

"Is that why your name is written like that?" Harry's question startled the man, making him remember that his documents are layed out on the table. He smiled at Harry once more. "Yes, it keeps me protected. It'll be hard for people to attach me to thinks i have no idea, whether good or bad, and get me tangled with them"

Harry looked at the man carefully, the gears in his head working full speed. He looked at his birth certificate then at the man, " so," he drawled. "You're saying ..."

"Yeah, kid."

AND THAT'S WHY!!!!!

AND THAT'S WHY instead of insisting that he didn't put his name the goblet. He told everyone in the chamber "THAT'S NOT ME"

Everyone looked at him weirdly, some with pity and some with accusation. "Look, i'll prove it." Dumbledore looked at Crouch asking silently if there is a way. The man from the ministry sighed, "their is a contingency... you must touch the goblet and verify by name, oath, blood, and magic—

HARRY walked to the goblet and touch it. Remembering Professor Lupin's words "magic is all about intent"

They all followed him and looked at the sight. HARRY glowing the same way as the goblet. "How will you know?" Pomona asked, she was through the roof because her house will finally be recognized. But with Potter's involvement. You can't fault her, really. "If the goblet's fire turns red."

Which it did, the goblet rejected Harry Potter.

He looked at the flock of professors, champions, and ministry representatives. "She said someone put Harry Potter's name. And you all thought it's me" he looked so smug about it. And Minerva couldn't help but see James. "But it rejected me, so..." he shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his toes. Minerva recovered first, " you may go back to the hall, Mr. Potter."

Before leaving them all, he turn to Diggory, "good luck. I'll be cheering for you" and wink at the older boy. And that was Sirius

Somewhere out there, the man who help Harry felt his gratitude. It's not all the time a Magician like Kane would help a Wizard like Potter.


End file.
